


Paid My Dues

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week after Sam learns Dean's going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid My Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and a disconcerting percentage of the fic...oops) from AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" (living easy, loving free).

"No stop signs, speed limit," Dean sings at the top of his lungs, "nobody's gonna slow me down, take the wheel, gonna spin it, nobody's gonna mess me 'round, hey Satan, paid my dues—dude what the ever-loving _fuck_!"

Sam sends the cassette sailing out the window.

(A year later, nearly to the day, Sam loads the song onto his iPod and adds it to the playlist entitled 'Dean'.)


End file.
